


The Call That Shattered Steve's World (and Left Pepper Confused)

by Polska_1999



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Returns, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Phone Call, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony Being Tony, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: Tony did something stupid. Pepper made a phone call to a friend.Steve answered a call not meant for him. (And it shattered his world.)





	The Call That Shattered Steve's World (and Left Pepper Confused)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Time I Bought A Soviet Killbot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848536) by [razboinicul_iernii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razboinicul_iernii/pseuds/razboinicul_iernii). 



> Follows the aftermath of CA:TWS. Bucky had been recaptured by HYDRA, but after HYDRA was scrambled in the aftermath of Project Insight, they made some book-keeping and delivery errors. 
> 
> Tony hadn't cared much for that fiasco, having been focused on stabilizing Extremis and other things. He didn't care much for SHIELD, anyways. (But maybe he should have paid more attention to the news and to the things JARVIS was trying to tell him.)

“Hello?”

“Rhodey? Oh my god, you will not believe what Tony just did.”

“Miss Po-”

“You know how he likes to use dummy companies to buy his rivals’ tech to see how far along they are with it? Well, today he-”

“Pepper!” 

“...Captain Rogers?”

“I think you called the wrong number, Pepper.”

“Sorry, Steve. I just-”

“It’s fine, Pepper. I can talk, if you need it. So, what did Tony do this time?”

“Okay... He has this thing where he buys rival tech through dummy companies he makes, and apparently they messed up one of his orders and sent him something really really weird in the shipment. He knew it was out of place, but you know how he is, and-”

“Let me guess, he took it to the tower.”

“Yes, he took it to the tower. Not only that, but then he started unpacking it, and it looked like some sort of weird cryogenics… you know, a frozen tank, or something. I tried to talk him out of opening it, told him that we didn’t know what could be in there, told him to stop being so reckless-”

“And he opened it anyways.”

“He started unpacking it, and then we saw that there was a  _ person  _ inside, and I told him that we shouldn’t do this, it was a bad idea in every single way, but with Tony being Tony, he didn’t  _ listen _ , and he got to unfreezing the person, even though we didn’t know who it was or why they were being kept there, if they were dead or had a fatal disease or whatever. For God’s sake, stable cryogenics technology doesn’t even exist yet, and he kept ignoring and muting JARVIS…. Ugh! He’s impossible!”

“Well, he is Tony…”

“Yeah, but thawing out a frozen guy, who by the way turned out to be alive and with a futuristic metal arm strong enough to break Tony’s suit, and then immediately offering the man a raspberry sorbet is crossing the line.”

“...”

“Steve?”

“...”

“Are you there?”

“...”

“Captain Rogers?”

“Did you… did you say that he found a frozen guy with a metal arm?”

“And thawed him out!”

“Did he have long hair?”

“What?”

“His hair. Was it, like, shoulder-length or so? And were his eyes blue?”

“Yeah, but-”

“I’ll be there in eight minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it! A small, dialogue-only work that got stuck in my head and I just had to write it. Maybe one day I'll expand more on this idea, but for now, I'll at least post this idea out there. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated, but comments always bring a smile to my face. :)


End file.
